User blog:Jackythejack/Richard Trager vs. Alfred Drevis: Preserving Eternal Madness
Horror games; proving that just about any psychopathic individual can go through years of college and get a degree in medicine, or biology, or...torturing people. They really give out a degree for anything these days. Well, when it comes to made doctors, these two are a special case to say the least. But it's time to find out where they stand in the ranks of deadliest mad scientist. Dr. Richard Trager: Former scientist turned test subject in the Mount Massive Asylum in the hit game Outlast vs. Dr. Alfred Drevis, father of Aya Drevis, and seeker of eternal beauty from the indie game Mad Father. Time to find out who the deadliest is on this cold October night. Richard Trager Trager is a Variant, a madman who was exposed to the Morphogenic Engine due to the experiments at Mount Massive Asylum, and so, like all the other Variants before him, Trager has essentially lost his mind and gave in to insanity, while also possessing some superhuman characteristics along the way. However, Trager wasn't always like this. Well, I mean, he was an asshole, that's for sure, but he wasn't always the completely insane individual that he is today. Before he was unwillingly put into the MMA, Tager was the head of Business Development at MMA, and an executive for research development for Murkoff. Prior to the events of Outlast, Trager's branch of business would be put under expection by two officers when there was serious HR complaints coming from his branch. After some serious charismatic showing, Trager was able to at least get the officers to somewhat trust him, or at least that was what he had thought. In reality, both officers knew that Richard was full of shit, but they played along with him anyways, heading to his home to have a nice get together. it was then that Richard would slip a drug into the female officers drink, and at that point, she knew what was going on. After detecting the taste of rohypnol in her drink, the officer forced Richard to drink it himself and knocked him unconcious. Later on did they find out that the person who filed the HR complaint was an employee that Trager had forced himself upon and had gotten her pregnant. Once Trager had heard she spilled the beans, he tried to kill her, stabbing her with scissors. The two officers from earlier, thankfully, were nearby and stopped him. After that violent outburst, they put Trager into MMA and used his as a test subject for the Mophogenic Engine. Nowadays, Trager fancies himself as a surgeon in MMA. An insane surgeon, but one nonetheless, and a surgeon is nothing without his tools. Let's take a look at all these lovely little weapons of Trager's. Weapons: Scissors: Nothing is better than a giant pair of, um...surgical scissors. Really these are just overgrown scissors, or you could possibly call them gardening shears, but they're certianly not used for that purpose. Being around the length of Trager's whole arm, the insane surgeon is capable of wielding this rusty thing one handed, and it's useful in particular for stabbing or cutting into someone. However, the cutting into someone seems to be less effective than the stabbing, if the finger cutting scene in Outlast is anything to go off of, that or Trager just likes causing pain to those around him. Either way, it's a vicious weapon for Trager. Cleaver: The cleaver is a simple weapon, used for some simple slashing and killing by the mad doctor himself. The blade of the cleaver should be a little under a foot long and should prove to do some dangerous damage with it being able to cause large slashes with someone, given how much area of the blade actually cuts. Good for butchering, if you get my drift. Metal Knife: This metal knife is...well, it's what it says on the tin. It's basically a knife that is completely made of metal. Likely just an old surgical tool and not meant for any form of combat, Trager can still find the time to use it as a weapon if the going gets tough. Alfred Drevis Alfred had a rather simple life, though...not an exactly innocent childhood. He was a rather sadistic little boy. When he was little he got addicted on the action of murdering animal, ranging mostly to cats and birds. His mother never liked it and he'd have to hide the victims of his addiction from her otherwise she would get very upset with him. He would keep the corpses in his dresser, out of her sight. It was one day when her mother had caught him hiding the dead bodies in his dresser. She got mad at him. She was infuriated, in fact, yelling directly in his face and telling him just how wrong it was. Alfred, now older and more mature, did the unthinkable at that point. To shut his mother up, he stabbed her. She died shortly after, and Alfred couldn't help but notice how pretty her dying face looked. How enticing... He got addicted to it. Not just his mother's dead face, but everyone else's as well. This would be what started his long act of killing people. Sometimes, however, he would spare a would-have-been victim. One example would be Monika Drevis, who found herself completely enticed by this man and just how dangerous and psychotic he was. She would later end up marrying him and having his child, who they named Aya. All the while, Alfred would conduct experiment after experiment, until eventually coming across what he would call "Eternal beauty", which was killing people and turning them into dolls, likely pumping them full of preservatives or otherwise just mixing and matching bodyparts, making awful makeshift humans that would remain "beautiful" forever. He had plans to turn Aya into one of these dolls, to retain her innocence forever, but when her mother found out and confronted him...well, he had to kill her. Overall, Alfred is an insane man who, while caring deeply for his daughter, is far from right in the head. However, he has some very efficient weapons at his disposal. Let's take a look at the doctor's tools. Weapons Chainsaw: '''Unlike his daughter's mini-chainsaw, Alfred has a full blown chainsaw that he can easily wield and slash around with a single hand. This chainsaw makes a lot of noise and it causes a lot of damage! The blade is around the size of his forearm, and isn't just your normal everyday chainsaw either. This bad boy is capable of easily stabbing through both a door and a mannequin without even being damaged, and it seems like it doesn't take long to either rev up or swing with. A go to weapon for a mad man, and it sure doesn't disappoint. '''Kitchen Knife: The knife that Alfred would use to kill him mother, and many other people, with. This kitchen knife is nothing special. It's mostly completely average, but it can be used for some good slashing and stabbing, all the same, and Alfred probably has the most use with his kitchen knife, and the most experience with it. A precise weapon for a precise surgeon. Dolls: The dolls are part of Alfred's creations. They are his attempt at creating everlasting beauty. With that being said, they're also...able to move, during the course of the game. This is likely due to the spirits of the dead victims possessing them, but they often work to put Dr. Drevis at an advantage, such as when one of them grabbed Aya's leg and forced her to trip. These Dolls generally have normal human strength but are generally able to move a little bit faster, some moving easily as fast if not faster than Dr. Drevis himself, and they're known to carry little weapons as well. For this fight, Alfred will have one doll assisting him who has a scalpel with her, and will be about the size of Aya X-Factors Physicality Trager is, like most of the other variants in MMA, possessing some slightly superhuman physical strength to go along with his already lanky build and not very intimidating physique. He is capable of stabbing through doors and even charge right through them, and he can incapacitate a normal person with a couple of punches (not like he really punches people as a go-to), and he can keep up the chase against someone like Miles, who has a lot of experience with running at this point. Alfred, on the other hand, is no slouch either, with some boderline superhuman feats himself. You think that the chainsaw was doing all the work when it was stabbed through the door? Alfred had to put in a lot of effort to make it through both a wooden door and an average mannequin, and then to cut through both of them like they were nothing. He's also capable of running in quick and short bursts, which can not only take an opponent by surprise but possibly blitz those that are unsuspecting or just slower than him in general. Intelligence Trager is an incredibly intelligent person, as before his incarceration he was put in several higher ranking business positions, though when it comes to anything outside of business he does seem a little bit lacking. I don't want to go that far but...he's not an actual surgeon, and seems to be mostly self taught, and only really knows what parts to go to when it comes to torture. He is possible able to manipulate others, like he did with a fightened Miles when he was running away from crazed inmates, but he's not likely to do that in a fight with someone. He is still irrational and the Morphogenic Engine did take a toll on his mind. Drevis, on the other hand...well, he is a real doctor, after all, and he's a real surgeon, meaning that he knows exactly how the human body works and how he can shut it down, especially after years of surgery on unsuspecting and unwilling victims. He's also incredibly manipulative of everyone around him, being able to form other personalities in order to get people to like him, which is how he made his assistant Maria appreciate him so much and to actually fall in love with him. However, the most key parts about him is that Drevis is, more often than not, rational. He's aware of what he's doing, and admits that he's made mistakes in life. He's self aware and actually recognizes what happens around him, even if he can be a bit crazy at times. That's a pretty important factor. Brutality Trager is insanely brutal. So brutal to the point that, when he had Miles in his clutches and was able to do anything that he wanted with him, he didn't choose to kill him right away or get into the nasty parts. Instead, he cut off Miles fingers, letting him suffer, and then chose to leave him alone in a room all by himself. It's clear that Trager doesn't just kill right away. He toys around with his victims and makes sure they feel great pain before they die, which could prove to be problematic for him. Drevis, meanwhile, doesn't get much pleasure from killing, and instead gets pleasure from what happens after the fact. Because of this, he's less likely to torture his victims or let them live for longer and instead go right into the killing and dispatch them as quickly as possible, like he did with Aya many of his other victims like his mother. He likes seeing people after they're dead, not while they're dying or in severe pain. Battle Rules Only win condition is death, really. That much is obvious. Voting ends when I feel like it. Woo. The Battle The Mount Massive Asylum stood atop the hill in a dark and rather stormy night. While on the outside it seemed wild and hectic, on the inside it was even more so. Little did those on the outside know, there was an outbreak commencing inside of the Asylum. Inmates were wreacking havoc, killing guards and each other without any sort of biases. Mount Massive was becoming a bloody mess, and in the middle of this mess there was a..."doctor's" ward... The doctor's quarters was as bloody and violent as the rest of the asylum. There was hardly anything that would really differentiate it than how surprisingly neat it was. Freshly killed victims were sprawled out on hospital beds, some of them with their abdomens cut open, others with their heads cut off, and some with just a giant bloody mess, their life force splattered all over the ground. It would have been a deadly kind of quiet if it wasn't for the fact that you could hear whimpering coming from a specific room int he doctor's quarters. A room that served as the doctor's little play place. Within the play place there was a tiled floor, stained with dry and fresh blood alike, an old and rusty sink, used for the doctor to wash his hands after surgery, and in the middle of the room, there was an old wooden chair with a little girl stuck in it. Her wrists were cuffed to the arms of the chair. Her eyes were closed and she was whimpering softly. Her cries, however, would fall on the deaf ears of a doctor who was currently grabbing his main surgical tool. "Now, I'll be honest with you, it's not often than I get to operate on a child," the man began as he tested his scissors to make sure they were in working condition. He chuckled. "Well, I don't often have the chance to practice on a female, let alone a little girl. This is quite the rare opportunity. Now, be a good girl and open her eyes." The girl didn't budge and stayed mostly silent, eyes closed and only a small whimper exisitng her being. The doctor grabbed her face forcefully and squeezed hard on her cheeks, causing her to cry out in pain at the man's surprisingly strong grip. "I said open them!" The girl whimpered and opened her eyes. A deep blue gateway to her soul, which the doctor took his time to examine. He chuckled and patted her on the cheek. "That's a good girl. Now, before the surgery really begins, remind me to thank your idiotic father. If that man didn't come here for some "volunteers" as I've heard, I wouldn't have had such a wonderful opportunity. I really hope he's still alive. I would love to kill him personally." "F-Father, help!" Aya cried out with a hoarse tone in her voice. The doctor growled and delivered a smack against her cheek. She let out another yelp of pain and a sob, her head hanging down once more as tears fell into her lap. "Shut up! Your daddy isn't going to be coming for you, girly." He grinned and placed his scissor blades around her small, smooth fingers. So tiny, so delicate. "Now, I wonder how much pain a child could take before they pass out. I must research this right away!" "Aya!" A voice called out from somwhere else in the doctor's quarters. Trager's eyes widened only slightly and he glanced towards the doorway. A vicious grin came across his face as he turned to stare at Aya once more. "Well, it seemed I was wrong about your father. Looks like he's come to try and save you after all." He let out a scraggly, sinister chuckle as he moved towards the door. "Well, I'll be sure to keep him in one piece, so you can say goodbye to him before you go. Be back soon, love." He then exited his play room and shut the door behind him. He could hear the girl's screams come from the other side of the door, but it wasn't like the father was going to be around long enough to hear them. He smiled and walked through his own makeshift medical ward. It shouldn't be hard to find him. The idiot kept shouting out his beloved Aya's name. What a fool... It didn't take long to find it at all. Only a minute of walking and Trager had found Dr. Drevis examining one of the dead bodies on an operating table. There was a look of sheer disgust across his face as he examined the body. Trager chuckled and stepped forward, clicking his scissors to make an ear piercing scrapping sound. Rusty scissors don't make the best noise. "Ah, Dr. Drevis. I was hoping I'd find you. Oh, can I call you Alfred?" He smiled at the man in the most polite way he could muster. For a psychopath, he always thought of himself as charming. Dr. Drevis' eyes looked towards the fake doctor and it seemed like a gleam went across the lens of his glasses. He became steel faced. "How do you know my name? Where is Aya?" "Oh, when I got out of my cell I decided to take a look at some of the current events. I'm always up to date with my news, as any good doctor should be. A visiting doctor looking for cadavers and live test subjects for research was something that most certainly caught my eye. And as for your little girl Aya..." Trager glanced back the way he came and let out a laugh. He stared down the hallway for a moment before turning back to face Alfred, who still had a steely look on his face. "Well, let's just say that she's going to be having a very good time very soon." "You...you're a disgusting man..." Alfred muttered as he moved his gaze from the doctor to the corpse that he was standing over. "To kidnap my daughter...to threaten her...violate the human image..." "Oh, does it make you upset? Are you all sad now? Are you going to cry? Well, maybe save the waterworks for your daughter. I plan on bringing you to her before I kill the both of you. It's only right to unite a daughter with her-" His sentence was cut short, however, when Alfred pulled something rather shocking from his labcoat. As if having it stored there for safe keeping, Alfred reached into his labcoat and pulled out a chainsaw. She wielded it with one hand, grabbed the cord, and yanked on it with all his might. The chainsaw roared to life, and Trager took a small step back, if only due to the fact that he was very, very surprise. He regained his composure quickly and took a step forward. He smiled. "Some toy you have there, Alfred! Think you know how to use it?" The fatherly doctor took a few slow, shambling steps towards the mad doctor from Mount Massive. He was practically slumping as he moved forward, holding onto the chainsaw as it grumbled, hungry for flesh to dig into. "I know how to use it." Then Alfredy charged forward. The psychotic father would rush forward in a surprising burst of speed as he ran towards Trager. The mad doctor chuckled and swung the giant pair of scissors towards the doctor in an attempt to hit him. Alfred intercepted with his chainsaw and began to push Trager, trying to knock him off balance. Unfortunately, Trager proved to be the stronger doctor as he was casually holding back the Drevis family head. He let out an amused chuckle and pushed Drevis away from him before stepping forward and kicking him in the gut. "Pathetic." Drevis stumbled back, hand still firmly gripping his chainsaw, and let out a grunt of frustration. He looked Trager over, trying to figure out where exactly he should hit. For an efficient kill, you'd have to hit the neck. With a chainsaw, you'd stab him through the chest. To limit mobility, hit him in the calf and cut it down the middle. He could do this. He charged forward once more, and Trager was prepared for it this time. Trager had stepped out of the way of Drevis' charge and, with the doctor running past him, he slashed his scissors in the general direction of the doctor. He was able to knick the doctor in the side, but based off the small rips in the man's cloth, he barely did any damage. That wasn't going to cut it. he needed an opening, but that chainsaw was going to be dangerous. Alfred quickly adjusted himself, putting a hand to his damaged side and looking at his palm to make sure that he wasn't badly cut. Nothing that he couldn't just walk off. He rushed forward again and swung his chainsaw in a wide arc. Trager intercepted. Sparks flew and illuminated the dimly lit area in the autopsy room, shining light on both of the doctor's faces. There was something primal in both of their eyes as they engaged in their fight to the finish. Trager, again, was able to overpower Drevis and push him away, and this time he wasn't going to let him recover. He ran forward and, instead of using hit admittedly unwieldy scissors, he grabbed a cleaver off one of the nearby autopsy tables and lunged foward. He swiped towards the man, and the serrated balde of the cleaver got stuck in the man's clothes and his chest. Drevis cried out in pain and stumbled back once more. Trager stepped forward and kicked him in the stomach with enough force to knock him right onto his rear and have him drop his chainsaw, which shut off upon impact with the ground. Trager grinned at his downed opponent as he dropped his cleaver and went for his scissors once more. He aimed them at the doctor's neck, one single point pressing against the doctor's trachea. Drevis held his breath as he stared at the violent murderer. "Now, how about we have a little fun, then?" The doctor moved the scissors away from Drevis neck and forcefully grabbed one of the doctor's arms. He pulled it towards him and placed it in between the spread out scissor blades. He grinned and slwoly began to push the two blades together, causing them to cut into Drevis' arms. The mad father cried out in pain as the doctor from Mount Massive continued to push and push on the handles of his scissors, causing the blades to pierce deeper and deeper into generally undamaged flesh. The doctor was giving a sickening grin which would reveal even more sickening, poorly kept teeth. He was going to make this last a long time. Or, he would have, if there wasn't something that had suddenly pounced onto his back, causing him to let go of his scissors and have them fall to the ground. He stumbled away from the doctor as he grabbed whatever had latched onto his neck. He felt a stabbing sensation in his shoulder and he cried out in pain. After a panicked backpedal, Trager slammed his back into the wall. He heard something seem to crack and the weight on his back give way. He took a few steps forward and turned around to see what had been serving as a thorn in his side, only to see that it was...a doll? It had to be a doll. It was too small to be an adult but far too developed to be a child. The doll's head was put at a 90 degree angle, like it's neck had been completely destroyed. The doll placed both hands on its head and, with a sickening crack, put it's head back in place. Trager examined the doll with an intrigued expression before chuckling. "Well, now I've seen everything. I can't wait to be disecting you." Trager pulled the scalpel that had been stabbed into his shoulder out and moved towards the doll, who was simply standing there and staring at Trager with big, unblinking eyes. The doll closed it's eyes and seemed like it was going to accept its faith. Well, Trager could accept that. Trager roughly grab the doll and lifted it up into the air. He then took the scalpel and began madly stabbing the doll. Honestly, against his common sense, he had expected blood to come out of the doll, since it seemed like it had been living, but nothing came out except for this odd chemical that was inside it. It didn't stop him from continuously stabbing it, however. The doll let out a mad shriek of pain that could likely be heard throughout the entirety of the doctor's ward. Eventually, the doll fell limp in Trager's arms, and the mad doctor smiled as he dropped it onto the ground. He let out a sigh. "Well, that was quite the stress relief, actually. Now, I do believe we were-" WRRRRRRRRRRR! Trager heard the sound of a chainsaw roaring to life a second too late. He turned around just in time to see the doctor stab into his abdomen. The chain ripped through his flesh and caused blood to splatter everywhere. The doctor screamed out in pain as he grabbed the doctor and tried to get him to stop, but as the chainsaw was ran through him horizontally, he found his upper body strength leaving him. Too much blood loss or something. He didn't know and he didn't fucking care. "You...you.." The doctor tried to think of an insult, or some sort of profanity to shout at the doctor as his final words, but before he could think of anything, he ran out of the energy to talk...or even thing. The chainsaw cut through him completely and two halves of the doctor fell to the ground. His arms moved around weakly in an attempt to reach out towards the doctor, but eventually, his whole body went limp and he fell silent. Dr. Drevis was panting by the time the doctor had expired. Blood had been splattered everywhere. HIs face, his glasses, his labcoat, the autopsy room as a whole. It was like some horror movie. Oh, what the hell, this whole experience was like a horror movie. For a moment, Drevis had forgotten what he was doing, just staring at the body that he had mutilated. Such a shame...but that wasn't something he could worry about now. He had his daughter to go and save. "Aya! Aya, where are you!?" He ran off further into the medical ward, where he would eventually find his daughter strapped to a chair. He freed her, they embraced, and slowly but surely crawled their way out of that hellhole. They wouldn't tell anyone about their time in Mount Massive Asylum, and they chose not to speak of it when they finally went back home, but Alfred was still worried that the experience traumatized his daughter and damaged her in a way that he would be unable to fix. This would be...problematic, for his plans... Experts's Opinion The expert's believed that, while Trager clearly took it in physicality and the two were very close weaponwise, Alfred's medical knowledge, the help given to him by his doll, and his straight to the point method of killing when compared to Trager's longer and more torturous methods had net him the win this time. Category:Blog posts